


A Barbarian and a Thief

by SpikePeach



Category: South Park
Genre: Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Fluff, M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Thief Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikePeach/pseuds/SpikePeach
Summary: The treetops stirred violently, his pale skin prickled from the lack of clothing.Every little noise attracts his attention, after all, they were at a war. Everyone was just ahead, and he, Tweek Tweak, as one of the best warriors always stayed behind looking out for intruders or thieves.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	A Barbarian and a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new here.  
> Soo, i am posting my fics but in english. The tittle is crappy but it is good, trust meh.  
> And it is kinda short but sweet? Idk anymore.  
> Also, please tell me if there's something wrong with my writing, English is not my main language.  
> Anyway I hope u guys like it  
> 👉👈😔

The treetops stirred violently, his pale skin prickled from the lack of clothing.

Every little noise attracts his attention, after all, they were at a war. Everyone was just ahead, and he, Tweek Tweak, as one of the best warriors always stayed behind looking out for intruders or thieves.

It was not a difficult mission, they were just transporting new weapons for the elf king Kyle's army through the forests, however, they always had to be cautious, the enemies always lurk in every corner of this place.

The cart was a few kilometers away, it was easier to see through the tree branches, which was where it was, it was kind of hard to see. His companions seemed to be discussing straight ahead. Fuck.

He settled on the thick branch, shivering slightly at the thought that he might fall. Looking around, and the white snow just below, checking the perimeter. Everything was very peaceful, very calm. It didn't seem like a common thing, at least it wouldn't be attacked so easily from above.

He took advantage of this brief moment of safety to sit more comfortably, distracting himself with a blue butterfly that passed by, he had such beautiful blue wings, he wanted to be able to fly just like her.

He almost started with a shock when he heard a buzzing sound close to his head and stop at the tree beside him. It was a dagger, a warning, he was being attacked.

He straightened his posture, drawing his bow, he couldn't see anything down there, nor in the other trees. A buzz came back, almost closer, to the branch on which he was now standing. From the direction the object came from, he saw a shadow behind the trees below, and started shooting.

The figure, instead of fleeing, came out of it's hiding, getting closer and closer, Tweek was shooting each arrow with impressive fury and speed, but the intruder dodged each of them, like a shadow.

The adrenaline started to warm his body, forcing his hand against the cutting edge of the arch, he only tried harder to identify the long cloak and the blue hood running through the dense snow. He was approaching the cart path just ahead, he couldn't get through, but his arrows weren't enough to scare him.

That was when he left his last option, waited for him to come closer, put the bow on his back and jumped.

You could say it was a success for him when his body hit the thief's, holding his arms tightly, and wrapped his legs around his, they rolled down the slope that fell across the cold forest floor, pulling you out of the way. But he soon considered that it would not be such a good victory, he would have several pains on his body later. 

He felt a thud against the intruder's body, they hit a tree, stopping. He straightened his body on top of him, without giving him a chance to escape. 

He put his hips on his waist, legs around him and his knees forcing his wrists to the floor, immobilizing him.

He felt a sting below his ribs, but he straightened his spine, at least it was nothing serious.

He took a knife from his belt, pushing the blade against the invader's neck, forcing his head against the tree. And he couldn't deny it, he was a handsome bandit, with his skin slightly tanned and with that little chick on his face, his hair shiny and black now it was more exposed by the blue chullo, making it's beauty even more clear. The blue eyes opened slowly, increasing in shock when he saw the blonde above him, then concentrated those beautiful spheres only in himself. He was beautiful, yes, but he was also one of his worst enemies.

ーFeldspar, I'm not surprised to find you here.ー He smiled, maintaining a superior pose, even though his body was all sore from falling. ーTell me, what are you doing in these lands?ー he pressed a knife on his neck , but did not want to hurt him.

Maybe not so surprisingly, the brunette smiled, Tweek could melt in love with that smile, but now was not the right time for that.

ー Well, what thieves do ー he looked down at his face, pressed the knife even more, uncomfortable by his bare chest just ahead to the clear view of the brunette. ー But I thought of hunting a certain barbarian around here, and look at what I found. ー The blond shivered at his joke. Feldspar didn't used to do that.

ー You are not in a good position fucker ー returned, he had to be the dominant one there.

ー I think this position is really good, if you know what I mean. ー He felt the touch of his hands against his leg.

ー S-hut your disgusting thief mouth! ー His face burned. Tweek stepped in the brunette's hand, he grunted in pain, but returned to face him with a predatory look.

ー I love it when you talk to me like that. ー he still had too much audacity to challenge him, even with a knife threatening his skin. ー If you could bend down further, we could solve this… ー he said, gesturing with his eyes down, yes, Tweek was his lap, but it was to keep Feldspar locked up!

He decided not to reply this time, pulling a rope from his belt, while the daring brunette did not stop talking.

ー But already? Look, I don't like this thing with the ropes, but if you want to do it, I'm inーHe lifted his hands and run them on his thighs, taking advantage of his distraction.

Tweek was about to answer, but he heard screams coming up ahead, with the smell of fire and dirt.

ー TWEEK! COME BACK HERE, IT'S AN ATTACK!ーHe heard one of the boys scream, his body shook and he glared at Feldspar. The bastard was a just trap, and he was enjoying playing with him.

He hurried to tie his hands, but he was reluctant with a mocking smile, averting his hands whenever he approached. This was annoying him.

ー Dammit Craig! Stop it ! Fuck!

ー You lost the character Tweek, ー warned him, a little nonchalantly.

ー Fuck it! Ngh. ー got up to go help his friends, but the thief held him against him.ーCraig stop!

ー Give me a kiss and I'll let you out. ー He curved his lips into a beak, pulling him closer, received a slap in the face. ー Fuck!

ー O-only if you surrender, ー he said, turning away from his face.

ー Tweek, this is a war! I can't just surrender! ー protested, but changed his mind when the blond kept a stern look on him. ー .... Okay…

The barbarian smiled, sealing his lips over his boyfriend's, taking the opportunity to tie his hands. 

Some sighs and pops escaped their mouths, Jesus, they hadn't kissed like that for two days! It was too much.

But soon Tweek broke away, holding his arms around the tree. ー I have to go.

ー Come back to me hun ー Craig smiled a little numb from his boyfriend's affection, it was worth getting caught if it was going to be Tweek. ー Just one more kiss?

The blond boy laughed and gave him a peck, got up and went to battle.

Craig really drives him nuts.


End file.
